Roxy M. Greyrat
Roxy is a talented mage from the Migurd race, and a former magic tutor. She is the second wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Lara Greyrat and Lily Greyrat. Appearance Roxy is a thin young Migurd woman of short height with pale skin and long, blue, water colored hair and eyes of the same color. Her outfit usually consists of a magician's hat and robe. Her hair is held in two braids that travel down her back. She has a rather child like body which causes several people to think of her as a teenager rather than an adult. Personality Roxy was shown as a rather headstrong person in the past, running from her tribe and teacher in the Ranoa Magic Academy to roam the world as an adventurer. She is extremely intellectual and is always seeking to improve herself. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Roxy was born to the Migurd tribe demon race however she was born without her race's special magic that let's them communicate telepathically. However to her dismay, as to what others her race "a conversation", she got annoyed with their silent conversation and ran away from them as to escape from that. Roxy fled from her home and joined the Adventure Guild to get some money in order to leave the Demon Continent. She became a student in Ranoa Magic Academy and became a Water Saint after graduating. She was then hired by Paul and Zenith Greyrat to teach Rudeus Greyrat about magic. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Story Volume 1 - Infancy Period She taught Rudeus magic and was astonished by his talent. She was known to be a very good teacher by Rudeus as she would constantly clarify his thoughts as long as they were relevant. During her stay at the Village of Buina, she would often take it upon herself to help the villagers to forge better relationships with them. Although they were wary of her at first, they slowly accepted her. She gave Rudeus his first magic weapon: A staff. A few days later, when he learned Water Saint Rank Magic after the first attempt, she left to train herself. Volume 2 - Juvenile Period - Home Teacher Chapter While not appearing in this volume personally, she however sent Rudeus a letter saying that she became a court magician of Shirone Kingdom and also a teacher of Pax, a Prince of Shirone. She also sent a book that taught him about the Demon God language, which she wrote herself, accompanied with some clumsy drawings. Rudeus was amazed with the detailed explanations stated in the book. Volume 3 - Juvenile Period - Adventurer Chapter Her birth place and identity of her parents is revealed. She was apparently known as a 'late-bloomer' and incapable of telepathy like most Miguardias are able to. That had led her to leaving her hometown at a young age as she felt alienated, later becoming an adventurer. Her parents were relieved to hear that she was doing well. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Chapter Roxy, Elinalise, and Tallhand reach Wind Port in search for Paul's family but they heard about <<Dead End>> being in the same town, she manages to find Ruijerd and Eris. But Roxy became scared when Ruijerd noticed her, and she then ran away back to the inn, not meeting Rudeus. Volume 5 - Juvenile Period - Reunion Chapter She returned to her hometown and reunited with her parents. Also, she learned the identity of The Owner of Dead End. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter She learned Zenith's location from Kishirika and decided to reunite with Paul to decide the course of action. Volume 13 - Youth Period - Labyrinth Chapter Roxy got trapped in a labyrinth for a month and instantly fell in love with Rudeus after he gallantly saved her life, despite him puking afterwards thinking that she had forgotten him. They then went to clear the Dungeon once more and save Zenith from the serpent that guards the labyrinth, freeing her from her crystal tomb. Due to Rudeus suffering from the grief of losing his father, she saved him by having sex with him as it was known to be the best cure for it. At the end of the chapter, it was declared that she was to be his wife as he had to take responsibility for it. Volume 14 - Young Man Period - Everyday Chapter Roxy becomes a new Teacher at Ranoa Magic Academy. Roxy teaches Rudeus how to use Water King Class Magic. Rudeus has a threesome with Roxy and Sylphy. Volume 22 - Young Man Period - Organization Chapter Roxy tells Rudeus that she could be of assistance to help improve the Magic Armor, and Rudeus entrusts the task to her. It was revealed that she had also been studying magic circles for Rudeus' sake. Two months after Atofe's defeat, Roxy goes with Rudeus and Lara to her hometown to visit her parents. Although at first Roxy wanted to make the decision to leave Lara at the Miguardia Village to hone her skills as an esper, she changes her mind after Rudeus decided against it and Lara did not want to leave her, even speaking up about her thoughts. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities 『Magic』 Chanting Omission: a skill that shorten the incantation for magic. |-|『Attack Magic』 = |-|『Healing Magic』 = |-|『Magic Rank』 ='『Fire Magic』' * Saint Rank 『Water Magic』 * King Rank 『Earth Magic』 * Advanced Rank 『Wind Magic』 * Advanced Rank 『Healing Magic』 * Advanced Rank 『Detoxification Magic』 * Intermediate Rank Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements This is the current achievement that Roxy gained through her adventure, action, and training: * Chanting Omission * Water King Class Magician * Fire Saint Class Magician * Teacher at Ranoa Magic Academy * Shirone Kingdom Court Magician (Formerly) Quotes Roxy: "I, it was love at first sight." Rudeus: "With whom?" Roxy: "Eh?" Rudeus: "It couldn't be dad?" Roxy: "No, it's Rudi, when Rudi came into the Labyrinth to save me." Trivia * Roxy is the first Goddess that Rudeus worships in his exclusive religion. She is the Goddess of Wisdom. Her holy panties are currently enshrined in the basement. * Roxy has a small complex about her frame, thinking it's too "frail and weak" to be attractive. * Roxy does not like the taste of alcohol since she believes that it is dry until she visited Kurasuma Town where there are sweet alcoholic drinks. Then, she would often be seen drinking in everyone at any chance. * In all previous loops where Rudeus doesn't exist, She became Sylphy's teacher and was never married to anyone. * She became self conscious of her belly button due to how much Rudeus likes to play with it. Rudeus dispelled her worries when her belly button became an outie as a result of pregnancy. * Roxy had a romantic fantasy of meeting her fated lover in a dungeon as a damsel in distress and her fated one as her hero that saves her. This fantasy was fulfilled when Rudeus saved her in the Labyrinth right as she fell into danger. * Among Rudeus three wives, she is the most matured of all. As shown when Rudeus thinking about accepting Eris as the third wife and discussing it with her and Sylphy, only she who give advise to meet Eris before decide things and when Rudeus going to Asura Kingdom to help Ariel becoming Queen, she stated that she will be alright even when pregnant and told Rudeus her tribe way of life "The men hunt, women protect the home and children", making him feel relieved. * Apparently, she likes sweets. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Greyrat Household Category:Magician Category:Magic Race Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Migurd Category:Teacher Category:Rikarisu Gang